dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle
Rocky and Bullwinkle is an upcoming direct-to-video CGI animated short film on the Blu-ray 3D release of Mr. Peabody & Sherman. This short was directed by Gary Trousdale. Plot For 50 years, Fearless Leader and his top spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have been trying to “keel” their archenemies Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose, and for 50 years they have failed. At last they have the answer: to catch moose, you must become moose! Fearless Leader has created a Lady Moose-Bot that Boris will “drive” (from within!). He will woo Bullwinkle, get him off guard, and when the moment is right, take him out. Then it will be Rocky’s turn. Unfortunately for Boris, Bullwinkle is as hard to do away with as ever, and every attempt on his life ends up boomeranging back on poor Boris. At least the romance goes well, and soon Bullwinkle and the Moose-Bot are getting married on a cruise ship. When Rocky discovers that his best friend is about to marry Boris, he tries to put a stop to it but Natasha stands in his way. Will Rocky warn Bullwinkle in time? Will Boris finally do in his old nemesis? Tune in next time for "Another Fine Moose You’ve Gotten Me Into, or The Man In The Iron Moose!" Category:Short Films Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies About the Short Film Glendale, CA and Frostbite Falls, MN – November 4, 2013 – The moose is loose. DreamWorks Animation is giving audiences a dose of nostalgia in 2014 with an all new short film Rocky & Bullwinkle, featuring the legendary June Foray as the voice of Rocket “Rocky” J. Squirrel. This original and updated short will bring everyone’s favorite moose and squirrel back to the hearts of fans around the world while introducing the duo to a new generation. For an incredible 83 years, June Foray has left a tremendous imprint on the entire entertainment industry,” said Executive Producer Tiffany Ward. “Her amazingly indelible performances have enchanted generations and earned her a permanent place in the annals of popular culture. The original Rocky & Bullwinkle Show (originally titled Rocky and His Friends) began airing on November 19, 1959 with supporting segments which included Peabody’s Improbable History – upon which DreamWorks Animation’s upcoming film Mr. Peabody and Sherman is based. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Natasha, Boris and a few other familiar faces get the show started with the all-new madcap adventure. Rocky & Bullwinkle is being directed by Gary Trousdale (Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Atlantis: The Lost Empire), produced by Denise Nolan Cascino (Megamind) and written by Thomas Lennon & Robert Ben Garant (Night at the Museum). It stars June Foray (Rocky and His Friends and Looney Tunes Cartoons) as the voice of Rocket J. Squirrel and Tom Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants, Codename: Kids Next Door, CatDog, Camp Lazlo, Adventure Time & Wander Over Yonder) as the voice of Bullwinkle Moose. The short will be released in 2014. Voice cast * June Foray as Rocket J. Squirrel * Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle Moose * Robert Cait as Boris Badenov * Lauri Fraser as Natasha Fatale * Thomas Lennon as Fearless Leader, Mayan Princess * Robert Ben Garant as Narrator * Stephen Stanton as Captain Peter "Wrongway" Peachfuzz * Sean Bishop as Mayan Priest * Corey Burton as Snidely Whiplash, Mayor * June Foray as Fearless Leader's mom Category:Short Films Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies Videos GEICO Commercial with Rocky and Bullwinkle|GEICO Commercial with Rocky and Bullwinkle Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_Panel_-_SDCC_2014_Fan_Reaction Rocky and Bullwinkle Q&A with Gary Trousdale & Tiffany Ward (SDCC 2014) Category:Short Films Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies Gallery 102486 front.jpg|Short in Mr. Peabody and Sherman Blu-Ray 3D edition. 10678638_532523986848749_788269428965059297_n.jpg 10626491_532523936848754_8281914361951616751_n.jpg 10577207_532523963515418_2145937866085622842_n.jpg Rocky-bullwinkle.jpg Rockybullwinkle-dreamworksshort.jpg In Geico Commercial Geico-ad-01.png|That would be Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Mr. Gecko sir. Obviously! Geico-ad-02.png|Ahh come on Bullwinkle... Geico-ad-03.png|They're named after... Geico-ad-04.png|Our first president George Rockington! Geico-ad-05.png Geico-ad-06.png Category:Short Films Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies Trivia *UPDATE: DreamWorks' "Almost Home" (a prequel to the upcoming movie, "Home") ultimately took Rocky & Bullwinkle's place before the feature presentation of Mr. Peabody & Sherman. So now, Rocky & Bullwinkle will have to find another DreamWorks film to play in front of. ("Oops.") *DreamWorks originally planned the short film as a theatrical release. But, the film was eventually upgraded to a direct-to-video release during production because they wanted to be longer. It will be released as a special feature on October 2014 for the release of the Mr. Peabody and Sherman Movie. *This will feature cameos by Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, and more. *Before being released, Dreamworks made a Geico commercial featuring the characters. *In July 25 Rocky and Bullwinkle Short U.S. Premiere & Panel in San Diego Comic Con 2014. Category:Short Films Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies External Links *http://new.pitchengine.com/pitches/111b8b12-3a34-47ab-a725-ada32be9a0f8 Category:Short Films Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies